


A Blind Man Battering Blind Men

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Thor: Tales of Asgard movie ficlet, as always, ficcing for myself, just some chara thoughts, this is almost nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Algrim in the House of Odin, throughout the few ages there.





	A Blind Man Battering Blind Men

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title is from W.B. Yeats' "A Dialogue of Self and Soul", if you've read it, it's a very, very ToA!Algrim poem. And slightly ToA!Loki. To me at least. When I was first watching ToA months ago, I immedietaly thought of Yeats's poems, several of them.

To gain the treacherous Odin’s trust and then stab him from behind. It’s a simple plan, but Algrim has no idea whether it’ll ever succeed. So for now, he can only live with the hope of someday, probably some very far off day, succeeding. Keep living there. Half true, half not. Ever polite, friendly, helpful, well-mannered and with best advice in the court. Odin likes him, he can see that. Like does not equal trust, but, with time…

 

Odin pities him, Algrim can see that. Doesn't fully trust him for now and pities him. He can shove that pity where---

 

Odin-- enough about Odin. He musn’t think of him too much, or he can never manage to kill him in vengeance. Meanwhile, he has to try and think of things that aren’t Svartalfheim, and aren’t Dark Elves, and aren’t Surtur, and aren’t Frost Giants, and aren’t Odin, at all. Well, there are two such things, or rather, children, he can think of without complaint. As they suddenly begin, these toddlers, to occupy much of Algrim’s time and attention. Somehow.

 

 _They’re not like my own lost ones at all,_ Algrim tells himself, first every year, then every month, then every week, then every day. They're not like his late children at all, and that's why he shan't love them, but does... these children... does he absolutely _need hate them?_

 

And so--! These children – he doesn’t hate them.

 

He’ll kill them very, very quickly if he ever kills them.

 

Loki is funny. He almost kisses up to people in his desire to be loved. And somehow, it’s very hard to believe that he’s an Odinson, so much so that Algrim begins to suspect he’s not. No, he’s almost sure he’s not. Whose son he is, Algrim has no idea, so he decides to call him his own in thoughts at least. Algrim likes little Loki.

 

Thor is truly an Odinson, but somehow, at that age, it’s tolerable, if barely. Arrogant, brash, thinking he knows everything while knowing nothing, nothing, nothing, absolutely nothing--- why Algrim likes little Thor, it’s hard for the Dark Elf to fathom, but he does, and would almost call him son, too.

 

The toddlers grow up. Thor begins to train with the Einherjar, but because young Thor wants to do that publically, Odin ( _don’t think about Odin,_ Algrim silently tells himself _, not yet, not until can do, don’t think about Odin_ ) instructs Einherjar to always lose to Thor on purpose, always, so that young Thor never makes a fool of himself before the large assembled audience.

 

Young Thor makes a fool of himself before Algrim, Loki, and Sif, who all three know his lack of skill, but they love him, so, who cares?

 

Well. Algrim might care and be disappointed that Thor can’t learn as he should. Properly. Because that’s no teaching.

 

But nobody cares what Algrim thinks, in this sickening Realm of treachery, lies, and deceit.

 

He knows that.

 

Sometimes, he shows Thor how to fight, a bit. Without telling him too much just how bad Thor is at fighting. Whether that’s pity, or love, Algrim knows not. Thor appreciates Algrim’s lessons, even though Thor has no idea how much he needs them, not too much unlike… Don’t think, don’t think… Not a proper time yet….

 

Sometimes, he watches as Loki, who’s actually learning, unlike his brother, learning from Amora, whom Algrim doesn't much know or like, shows him spells he’s just learnt, and praises him as much as he should, for Loki has no father who’d praise his honest skills so – Odin ( _don’t think, don’t think,_ _don’t think,_ _don’t think yet_ ) rarely does, for reasons unknown to Algrim. Loki’s like a bottomless sponge for praise, so it doesn’t hurt to indulge him a little to see a cheerful childish smile, not very much unlike those of Algrim’s own, long ago. Don’t think… Not the proper time yet….

 

If Algrim, Odin’s main advisor, is too busy sometimes for Thor and for Loki, he tells them so very gently, and with a promise of more time later. Especially to Loki, as the boy often deals with „I’m busy” from Odin.

 

Thor doesn’t, Thor just barges into the throne room whenever, with whatever, boldly and stupidly, which sometimes makes Algrim smile, and always makes Odin angry.

 

Loki doesn’t do that, for the simple reason of being too sensitive for father’s anger, Algrim knows. Anger that bounces off of Thor would probably destroy Loki inside, Algrim knows. That’s just how these boys are.

 

And then, one day, after Algrim suddenly spends half a day honestly worried about the boys that suddenly left Asgard for the first time in their lives, and what’s worse, they went to the deadly Jotunheim!! but. Then. He finds the boys alright, and, what’s more, with suddenly the instrument of--- well, with the Sword of Surtur, in short.

 

Now he can finally kill Odin.

 

If he’s fast enough, maybe he can manage to do so without killing the boys. Algrim’s boys. Algrim does love them a little, after all.

 

And then, if and when he will manage to kill Odin, Algrim can finally go and, with the Sword also, kill the Frost Giants, every last one of them. Slaughter them, as they had slaughtered his people. Kill them all. Men, women, and children.

 

Meanwhile, the boys – they can live. For they are innocent, Algrim knows. Completely innocent.


End file.
